Conventionally, the operation of inserting a butterfly valve into a pipeline without disrupting the flow therethrough has been performed (the first patent document).
However, in the operation of providing a branch off of an existing pipe, a butterfly valve cannot be used as the operation valve and a gate valve has been used as the operation valve.
It has also been proposed to provide a butterfly valve in the branch pipe (the second and third patent documents).